Loving The Snow Haired King
by Artemis615
Summary: Lara loves snow, and it just so happens that the snow fell when she is just made Queen. Happily, she dragged Caius out of the snow and there, Caius kisses her, and pledges to her that he loves her. This is the chapter where they made love for the very first time... A continuation for La Tua Cantante, and Into Eternity.


**Loving the Snow-Haired King**

The night is so young. The occasional cold wind serves as a reminder that it is the time of the year when snow would soon fall from the skies, where then the white winter season would envelop Volterra in a blanket of snow.

Lara loves winter; to her, winter is just so much calmer and peaceful during that season of the year. Everything would be so quiet and clear because everyone would be huddling within their homes close to the fireplace to keep themselves warm; leaving the whole city looked so much like an abandoned capital. The air would smell so much fresher and colder as each day passes, and she couldn't wait to taste the first snowflakes that falls from the cold grey skies and lie on a freshly fallen field of snow.

She closed her eyes, smiling up to the sky serenely. She takes a deep breath and savored the cold air that rushes into her lungs, numbing them with the fresh cold air. It's near midnight, the one hour that she loves the most in her life, and even more after she had acquired her new life. She swore that she wouldn't miss it for anything.

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when she felt something cold tickled down her face. Her eyes widened when she noticed the amount of snow falling from the sky for the first time of the year. With a light cry of rejoice, Lara pushed herself away from the stone balcony and ran towards the large grand door located far away from the wing of the castle, where she resided with one other vampire prior to orders from Aro.

She descended down the stairs with the agility of a goddess, graceful and excited as she followed her reflection reflected on the smooth marble tiles. Forgetting that she is wearing her long silk gown of sleeping attire, Lara didn't notice the sound of the heels of someone's shoes clicking on the marble tiles.

Naturally, she slammed into that person. Lucky her, she didn't smashed the whole left side of her body as that person held her in his marble embrace, as if he has been expecting her to come into contact with him.

"Lara," came the cool and silky voice of Caius Volturi, his cold red eyes staring down at the damsel with the peculiar-colored eyes. "What exactly are you trying to achieve by running down the stairs-"

"Caius! It's snowing!" she intercepted happily, forgetting for a while that the very vampire standing right in front of her is a cold, no-joke vampire. She started to bounce around the place with Caius still holding her arms, a wide smile on her face, all the while chanting, "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!"

If Lara had stood very still, she would have noticed that Caius's eyebrow is twitching a little.

Before Caius could said anything else, Lara dragged the snow-haired king out of the door and out into the street outside the protective barrier of the Volturi base, all the while chanting the phrase, "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!".

"Why do you love snow so much?" Caius asked suddenly, breaking the icy atmosphere. Lara gave him a look and pondered the question before giving up on thinking and look up at the sky.

"I couldn't seem to find that answer in myself as well, Caius," she said, looking up into the grey sky, admiring the slowly falling snow flakes. "But they are just so beautiful that I couldn't avoid not loving them."

Letting her weight fall back and spin around the lamppost, Lara's eyes were fixed right above her, where the snowflakes started to settle on her hair and face.

"It's so beauuuuutiful!" Lara said to him, and laughs as the snowflakes fell onto her nose. Just as she came back to facing Caius, giggling a little, everything happened at once.

He was right in front of her just when she came back to face him from spinning around the lamppost. One hand held her right cheek and, for a moment, her mind went blank as he drew his face closer to hers and gave her a passionate kiss while, still not sure what is happening, go along with the flow and kissed him back.

And then, she stopped him.

"I can't," she said to him, both of her hands stupidly placed on his broad chest. Giving her a beckoning look, Caius held her in his arms and preventing her escaping from him. "You're married." she said simply.

He merely shakes his head a little. Leaning down again, he kissed her once more. This time, he added more passion in it.

His lips were strangely warm against hers despite him being a Cold Being and her being a half-blooded Cambion. His lips so passionately melded against her lips, slowly driving her high with want for more and need. Before her consciousness sinks in further, she stopped him once again by separating their almost tightly sealed lips.

"Athenodora." She reminded him simply of his lawfully wedded wife, noticing embarrassingly that she is out of breath. "There's your wife, Athenodora."

"The marriage is for show and convenience," Caius answered in basic terms, his crimson eyes stared into hers, as if wanting to drown her in their colors. There was a light curve of smirk on his lips as he admired the flushed colors of her cheeks. "There is no love between the two of us married beings, but I know you and I did."

Once again, he leaned down and captured her lips with his, and this time, Lara no longer stopped him.

Then, surprisingly, Caius broke apart from her suddenly.

"No more questions?" he asked, amused. Lara smiled back to him.

"There's just no more reason for me to avoid your advances," Lara whispered, and with that, Caius leaned in back and kisses her.

Wrapping both of her arms around his neck, he carried them both back to his bedchamber in a flash, bypassing guards and securities. His kisses gradually changed pace, becoming rough and demanding and lustful, taking another even more passionate level.

He ripped off her clothes and took out his hard member from his pants. Opening her legs, he kisses her cunt lovingly and lapped at the sweet nectar secreted by her vagina.

"No… Caius… ahh!" Lara moaned, grabbing hold of his head and held him there. He licked and sucked and prodded her entrance with his tongue, and when he inserted one finger into her entrance, she moaned louder.

"Caius!" she said in a breathy tone. It sounded so sexy he couldn't held back anymore. Kneeling in between her legs, he prodded her entry with the tip of his member and enters her in one swift movement, his hips snapping forward in one single move.

"Ahh!" Lara screamed at the sudden entrance of his penis, filling her full to the brim and drawing blood. She is a virgin, and she has never been touched by another man before. And for that, Caius is so pleased.

"A virgin now… are we?" Caius said to her, and begun to pound into her, holding both of her hands above her head and fucked her hard.

"Ahh… no… please… stop… ahh! It hurts, it hurts!" Lara said to him, begging him to stop. But he did not. In fact, he picked up his speed and fucked her harder and faster.

Soon, he had her moaning for more. She moaned and whined and mewled, and when his bucked his hips and snapped his hips forward in every single thrust, she gave out a small scream.

"Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Ahh. Caius… Ahh… Ahh… No… Ahh… Please… Don't stop…" she moaned, and struggles to free herself from his clutches.

He frees her hands, and immediately, she held his face in her hands and allows him to move his hands to her hips, holding her hips in place while he fucked her deeper and deeper.

At last, he came, and he brought Lara to her first ever climax. She screamed. Her scream echoes the whole castle grounds, and her moans vibrated around the palace.

They settle down in Caius's huge bed. After all, they are man and wife now, and she is his Queen. She is his to please, and he had pleased her good. She yawned after their lovemaking, and he knew it is time for her to sleep.

"Caius?" Lara whispered softly into the dark, calling for her lover from the previous evening. They have made love for more than 6 hours straight, and Caius had pounded into her open legs for more than 6 hours. She is sore and tired, but she feels wonderful. Her slightly round abdomen the tell tale sign that he has squirted more than the normal amount of sperms inside her uterus, filling it to its brim.

"Yes, la mie belleza?" said Caius huskily, his voice rumbled deep in his chest. Lara loved the feeling it sent down the back of her spine and she let her question hung for a while more as he kissed her temple lovingly and smoothed her hair back.

"I was told by many that you were a cold and heartless vampire who loves bloodlust," Lara looked up at Caius, waiting for a reaction. She could feel him nod his head once in agreement.

"Yes," his voice rumbled in his chest. "That is correct."

A lovely frown formed on her forehead. "Then why are you acting not as described by many when you're around me?"

Both eyebrows rose at the comment. "Would you please enlighten me about it?"

"I mean," she said while her fingers traced light circles on his toned chest. "Well, sure, at first you're very stern and wicked and cruel-"

"Wicked?" Caius said, amused with her choice of words when put to describe him. She merely looked up at him through her lashes and smiled mischievously.

"Yes, wicked. Then you were kind and gentle and soft despite the annoying cold mask you always wear-"

"I didn't know that you would find them annoying," Once again, Caius interrupted. "I thought you always loved them."

"I do, in one way or another, but it gets annoying sometimes. This is where it gets confusing. You were cold, and yet you were gentle. You're cruel, and yet at the same time you're kind."

"I am only gentle when I am with you, la mie belleza," Caius said to her, kissing her temple softly. "I am only kind when I am with you, and I am only rough and hard when I am inside you."

With that, Lara blushes. Caius laughed and his laugh rumbles deep within his chest. Lara shivers from the delight of it.

"Well, I like it as well when you're inside me…" Lara shyly replies him, and with that, Caius quickly flipped them over and had her sit in his lap, both of her legs between his legs.

"Then I want you to come for me now…" Caius said to her, and inserted his hardened member into her open core. She moaned, and she struggles against him.

"No, no… please… no, not again…" Lara moaned, and Caius rocked against her fast.

"One more shot. Just one more… ahh… you feel so good, my love…" Caius said to her. "I love being inside you… you're so warm, so tight, and so good…"

"Ahh… Caius! Ahh! No! Please! I can't anymore!" Lara said to him, moaning all the while as her body rocked against his. He guided her hips to his penis, and there he rocked her hips against his.

"One more… ahh! One more…" Caius said to her, and he pounded into her so hard from below she lost her breath.

"Ahh hah ahh hah ahh ahh ahh!" Lara moaned, and felt him climaxing inside her for the up tenth time. Her stomach grew from the amount of sperms inside her, and Caius marvels at the sight of her round belly.

"I know you can carry a child for me. For me, la mie belleza, for me, give me a child…" Caius said to her, kissing her lovingly.

With that ends the tale of Caius and his Queen, Lara. They were happily together, and they made love most of the time. Lara becomes pregnant 3 years later. Caius had no idea why she wouldn't get pregnant even though he had made love to her every single day since day one she is Queen. It is later found out that a Dhampir cannot bear children easily, and is only fertile every 3 years.

Queen Lara carried her child to full term in 12 months, and she gave birth to Caius's first ever Dhampir son, Edmund.

Edmund possesses the full abilities of a vampire, and is a full grown vampire in 7 years, just like Bella's child, Renesmee. The court rejoiced with the presence of Caius's son, and together, they went on to have many, many, many more children, and forever they stay together in happiness.

The End.


End file.
